


Пять раз, когда кто-то навещает Киллмонгера в тюрьме

by Heidel



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Fix-it, Эрик уполз, камео Магнето и Чарльза Ксавье





	Пять раз, когда кто-то навещает Киллмонгера в тюрьме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Someone Visits Killmonger in Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447907) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Эрик просыпается в камере, смотрит на грудь.

Шрам.

Он оглядывается вокруг и видит стеклянные стены, легкое голубое сияние. Похоже, что-то высокотехнологичное.

Он ощущает чье-то присутствие за этими стенами. 

— Ублюдок. Слишком никчемный и мягкотелый, чтобы убить меня? — говорит Эрик, нахально ухмыляясь. 

Т'Чалла подходит ближе и его становится видно; он стоит за прозрачными стенами. Почти наверняка при их создании использована какая-то технология, и Эрик не смог бы просто их пробить. 

Эрик плюет на пол. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня лечил. Ты должен был уважать мои желания. 

Т'Чалла поднимает бровь. 

— Я собирался. А потом подумал: «Разве этот человек когда-то уважал _мои_ желания?» И я решил, что так будет лучше. 

Эрик смотрит на него. Возможно, он считал бы это дерьмо забавным, если бы не злился. Если бы его не заперли в клетке, как собаку.

Эрик придаёт своему лицу самое хищное выражение. 

— Ты смелый. Приходишь сюда, чтобы злорадствовать. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я теперь не понимаю, что у тебя в голове. – Он усмехается.

Т'Чалла улыбается нарочито невинно. 

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы злорадствовать. Я здесь для того, чтобы принести тебе почитать. — Он нажимает на кнопку, и книга падает с потолка на кровать Эрика. 

— Ты же не серьёзно.

— О, прости, у тебя есть другие дела?

Эрик щурится. 

— Да, убить тебя.

— Маловероятно в твоем нынешнем положении.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Внезапно кричит Эрик.

Т'Чалла подходит ближе. Эрик отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы оказаться с другой стороны стены и сжать руками его шею.

— Я здесь, чтобы от имени Ваканды извиниться за то, что мы покинули тебя.

Т'Чалла просто стоит там, выглядя настолько искренним, что Эрик хочет проломить ему череп.

Т'Чалла снова говорит, и Эрик убеждает себя в том, что это потому, что парень просто любит себя послушать и определенно не потому, что Эрик застыл как вкопанный.

— Эта книга об истории нашего народа. Ты вакандец. Я подумал, что тебе это будет интересно. Мне пора идти, но я надеюсь, что у тебя будет спокойная ночь, кузен.

Эрик бросается на стены с криком, ожидая, что его ударит электрическим током или что ещё они тут делают со стенами. Вместо этого он обнаруживает, что стена просто отбрасывает его обратно в центр комнаты.

Т'Чалла даже не оборачивается.

***

С Эриком обращаются по-человечески. Хорошая еда, хорошая кровать. Он помнит язык Ваканды достаточно для того, чтобы читать книги, которые ему дают. Искусство и литература, история и религия, и прочая чушь, которая совершенно бесполезна для него. Ему всё время снится отец, и он никогда не выглядит разочарованным в его неудаче, поэтому Эрик задается вопросом, не накачивают ли его какой-то наркотой, но он никогда не находит никаких доказательств.

Т'Чалла навещает его каждый день. Он самодовольный, слабый дурак, и Эрик каждый раз говорит ему об этом. Он говорит Т'Чалле, что он не герой, не король, что он жестокий кусок дерьма, потому что он копит богатства Ваканды вместо того, чтобы делиться ими со своими людьми по всему миру.

Т'Чалла продолжает приходить.

До тех пор, пока однажды вместо него не приходит девчонка. Умная сестричка. Ребенок, для которого самая совершенная в мире технология — любимая игрушка. 

— Привет, убийца, — весело здоровается она.

— Тебе стоило бы хорошенько подумать, прежде чем приходить сюда, — угрожающе произносит Эрик.

Она грозит пальцем.

— Веди себя хорошо, или я сделаю так, что твой туалет засорится в самый неподходящий момент, — говорит она, смеясь.

— Где твой брат? Он мертвый, я надеюсь?

— Ах, ты скучаешь по нему. Как мило. Он занят открытием первой программы Ваканды по переселению беженцев. Поэтому он заставил меня прийти сюда.

— Ваканда открывается миру? — спрашивает Эрик, у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Да.

— Значит Т'Чалла послушался меня в конце концов. 

Шури долго смотрит на него.

Затем она громко фыркает, рассмеявшись. 

— Мой брат послушался Накию. Его девушка. Возможно, если бы ты был красивее...

— Я красавчик, — говорит Эрик, и Шури смеётся ещё громче. Эрик в самом деле начинает ненавидеть эту девчонку.

— Ты помнишь Накию? — добавляет Шури. — Та, кто хочет поделиться нашими достижениями с миром, только без массовых убийств и неуважения к нашей религии и традициям и предательства нашего народа и, ну, в целом того без того, чтобы быть ужасным мудаком. Да, я понимаю, почему ты считал себя ею. Вы словно близнецы.

— Ты отвратительный ребенок, — говорит Эрик так угрожающе, как только может.

Она улыбается с гордостью, как будто слышала это всю свою жизнь. (Она слышала, понимает Эрик, она настоящая принцесса, и ей все равно, если люди находят её отвратительной). Она нажимает кнопку, и на стене появляется видео. В нём детеныш носорога и два щенка гоняются за бабочкой, и всё это происходит под песню Селин Дион.

— Я слышала, ты жалуешься на книги, поэтому я подумала, что принесу что-нибудь другое, — сообщает Шури, снова хихикая.

— Убери это. Я не хочу этого дерьма.

Она пожимает плечами и говорит: 

— Оно будет играть только ещё пятьдесят раз. Спокойной ночи, убийца.

Она шагает прочь, и Эрик не может даже решить, какие слова он хочет крикнуть ей, прежде чем она уйдет.

К счастью, Т'Чалла возвращается на следующий день.

— Твоя сестра — несносная всезнайка, — ворчит Эрик.

Т'Чалла широко улыбается. 

— Да, у вас двоих много общего.

***

— Привет, тётушка.

Королева-мать смотрит.

— Мой сын проявил к тебе милосердие. Но ты должен знать, что я выступала за то, чтобы тебя казнили.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

Она смотрит на него как на идиота. 

— Очевидно, что тебя небезопасно содержать вместе с другими заключенными. И так как ты государственный изменник, мы доверяем лишь небольшому числу людей контролировать технологию твоей камеры, и большинство из этих людей очень заняты.

— И что? – спрашивает он. – Почему каждый день меня кто-то беспокоит?

Снова этот странный взгляд.

— Чего ты от нас ждешь? – резко произносит она. – Что мы оставим тебя без человеческого контакта?

Он смущённо смотрит на неё.

Она понимает, что это именно то, чего он ожидает. 

— Это варварство!

Эрик провел очень, очень много дней в своей жизни без человеческого контакта. Иногда в плену у врага. Иногда он так много недель проводил, не видя света и не слыша человеческого голоса, что начинал отчаянно ждать, когда люди, которые ломали ему пальцы ради развлечения, вернутся.

— Уходи, — со злостью говорит он.

— Думаешь, мы бы с тобой так поступили? Мы могли бы тебя казнить, но мы никого не пытаем. Ты бы знал это, если бы знал что-нибудь о Ваканде.

Она стоит, не двигаясь, ожидая его ответа.

Он хочет, чтобы она ушла, но знает, что не может её заставить. Он поворачивается и садится на кровать спиной к ней. Это отступление, но он говорит себе, что просто притворяется, что отступает.

В конце концов она уходит.

Он вытаскивает самую новую книгу по истории из общей кучи и начинает читать, исключительно назло.

***

Киллмонгер просыпается от грохота, когда рушится передняя стена, и видит мужчину, который стоит перед его камерой. Парит в воздухе, точнее говоря. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Киллмонгер. 

— Я — Магнето.

— Да, твой костюм тебя выдал. Так зачем ты здесь?

— Я хотел посмотреть, не мутант ли ты. Я видел, как ты сражался в своём костюме.

— Я не такой.

— Ты можешь сказать мне.

— Я не такой. 

— Объясни, как ты смог в одиночку справиться с четырьмя воинами Дора Милаж, — требует Магнето.

Ага. Вот так Эрик возьмет и расскажет этому человеку о священных секретах силы Черной Пантеры.

Не то чтобы он заботился об этой глупой традиции.

— Я не такой. Просто крутой. 

Магнето выглядит разочарованным. 

— Хорошо. Но я всё равно освобожу тебя.

— И зачем ты это делаешь?

— Потому что я знаю, что ты прав, — говорит Магнето и долго смотрит на него.

Киллмонгер слышал о нем, слышал о цифрах на его руке. Он кивает.

Магнето проламывает потолок и переносит их обоих отсюда. Они приземляются на крышу и смотрят на город внизу.

Магнето поднимает руки, и Киллмонгер ждет, что же будет.

Ничего не происходит. 

Магнето пытается снова.

Киллмонгер слышит, как Шури хихикает сзади.

— Как?! — кричит Магнето.

Шури показывает, вероятно, самую ужасную пародию из всех, которые Киллмонгер когда-либо видел.

— О-о-о, я большой страшный Магнето. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что кто-то может просто создать вокруг меня локальное поле, которое нейтрализует все магнитные поля поблизости. И мне нравится одеваться, как клоун-акробат!

— Что ещё за, черт возьми, клоун-акробат? — говорит Магнето.

— Не принимай это на свой счёт, она со всеми так себя ведет, — говорит Киллмонгер. Он ощущает странное желание защитить Шури, и это оставляет неприятный вкус у него во рту.

— Спасибо за вашу помощь, принцесса, — говорит мужчина, появляясь рядом с Шури.

— Чарльз, — закатывая глаза, говорит Магнето таким тоном, который заставляет Киллмонгера думать, что у Магнето есть его собственный Т'Чалла.

Но затем Шури нажимает кнопку, и Киллмонгер чувствует, что засыпает. Он просыпается в своей камере, все стены на своих местах.

***

_Годы спустя…_

— Чем ты будешь надоедать мне сегодня? – спрашивает Эрик, даже не потрудившись поднять взгляд от книги. 

Т'Чалла отвечает:

— Хочешь, я отпущу тебя?

Эрик закатывает глаза, затем смотрит на лицо Т'Чаллы и видит, что он говорит серьезно.

— Зачем тебе это делать? – спрашивает Эрик.

— Я не говорю, что я это сделаю. Я спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты этого.

— Это глупо. Тебе следует более серьезно относиться к угрозам своему королевству.

Т'Чалла садится на его кровать. 

— Да, ты мне это часто говоришь. Ты стал очень полезным советником.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Спрашиваю тебя, кузен, хочешь ли ты быть свободным?

— И покинуть Ваканду?

Т'Чалла моргает, всего лишь на секунду, но Эрик видит это, видит, что Т'Чалле больно от мысли, что Эрик захочет уйти.

 _Больно._

Было время, когда боль Т'Чаллы была бы самым приятным чувством, на которое он мог надеяться.

Т'Чалла сглатывает, говорит: 

— Да, если ты хочешь, то, конечно, ты можешь уйти. Это будет твой выбор.

Эрик ждёт, затем пожимает плечами. 

— Не уверен. Возможно, я захочу остаться, чтобы Шури не считала себя семейным чемпионом по шахматам.

— Шури обыгрывает тебя девять из десяти раз.

— Это не… просто заткнись.

Т'Чалла смеется, и Эрик тоже улыбается.

— Ты это серьёзно? — спрашивает Эрик.

— За тобой будут пристально следить в течение длительного времени.

Эрик кивает.

— Завтра я подниму этот вопрос на совете.

— Им это не понравится.

— Они мне доверяют.

— А ты доверяешь мне?

Т'Чалла пожимает плечами. 

— Я не знаю. Но я научился тому, что вещи не могут оставаться неизменными навсегда. Тебе нужно двигаться вперед.

Эрик делает паузу. 

— Я не хочу быть королем. Если это то, что ты хочешь знать. Мне не нужен твой трон.

— Хорошо. Потому что ты его не получишь. 

— И что именно я буду делать на свободе?

Т'Чалла пожимает плечами. 

— Мы собираемся провести Олимпиаду в Ваканде в следующем году. Нужно многое подготовить.

— Окойе, наконец, получит свою Олимпиаду?

— Как я уже сказал, двигаться вперед, — говорит Т'Чалла, и они оба смеются.

— Хорошо, кузен. Попробуем, — говорит Эрик. Он почему-то… нервничает.

Т'Чалла скрещивает руки на груди, и Эрик салютует в ответ.


End file.
